I Would Do Anything For You
by AmiLightning
Summary: Et si Jaime Lannister devenait roi après avoir tué sa sœur de ses propre mains et il prenait pour épouse Brienne de Tarth ? Leurs vies futures? Leurs enfants?
1. Time for a change

Il avait tué sa sœur. Sa moitié,son ancienne maîtresse,la mère de ses enfants. De sa propre main,là ou il ya des années auparavant,il avait tué Aerys.

Sa sœur etait elle aussi,tombée dans la folie. Une folie meurtrière et sadique. Le royaume souffrait une nouvelle était devenue incontrolable. Il devait sauver le royaume et son honneur pour obtenir l'affection de sa bien-aîmée: Brienne. Il a alors combattu contre son propre sang.

-"Tu peux pas me tuer.. Tu m'aimes plus que quiconque dans ce monde ... Jaime..."

Elle tentait de l'embrasser mais elle dégoutait son jumeau.

Elle était devenue laide et flasque,ses cheveux étaient blanc et ses yeux avaient perdus toute beauté. A côté de son frère, elle était horriblement vieille. Sa présence lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Cersei! Je suis venue en finir avec toi! Le royaume est en sang par ta faute! Cela ne peut plus durer! Hurla Jaime

Elle tremblait de peur face a son frère qui arborait une expression terrifiante.

-Non! Ja...Jaime! Pardonne-moi! Épargne-moi! Je t'en supplie! Pour nos enfants! Je m'excuse pour tout!

Jaime hésitait. Il hésitait a la tuer ou lui laisser la vie sauve . Il repensait a ses années passées avec elle,ses nuits d'amour...

-Jaime. Fait-le, elle doit payer.

La voix de son frère portait dans la salle du trône malgrés les cris de l'extérieur.

Cersei commençait a paniquer.

-Ty...Tyrion est.. vi..vivant!

-Et oui ! On se débarrasse pas d'un Lannister tel un vulgaire chiffon. Maintenant tu vas payer. Toutes tes cruautés. Comme ton fils auparavant. Bon, Jaime! Achève-là! La population commence a perdre patience! Dit t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Et il s'éclipsa.

-De toute façon tu as toujours été faible! Avec ou sans ta main! Tu crois que le peuple vas t'accepter sur le trône?! Elle touchait frénetiquement ses cheveux et n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux.

Jaime la poussait au sol , fou de rage, la maintenait fermement au sol avec sa main en or et de son autre main maintenait son cou et lui hurlait:

-Mieux vaux un homme sans main droite qu'une salope manipulatrice! Et puis comme père disait, un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes!

Cersei luttait, elle se débattait mais en vain. Jaime serra encore plus sa main qui maintenait le cou de Cersei. Et la lionne de Castely Rock expira.

regardait le corps de sa sœur,sans vie. Il la fixait,sans rien dire,il se sentait comme libéré de ses années où sa sœur le manipulait.

Soudain, son armée composée de chevalier de la garde royale et d'hommes de Selwyn Tarth mais aussi de simples paysants qui voulaient se venger de fit irruption dans la était là.Elle regardait Jaime avec inquiètude.

Jaime s'écartait pour mieux laisser aperçevoir a sa troupe le corps de l'ancienne reine. Un lourd silence se fit sentir mais il fut rapidement transformé en chants et cris de joie. Jaime avait retrouvé sa dignité et avait gagné la confiance de ses partisants. Il montait les marches de la salle du trône et demandait a ouvrir la grande porte où maintenant son peuple était à l'extérieur l'acclamait de "Notre sauveur" , "Roi Jaime" et aussi de "Meurtrier".

-"Mon peuple! Aujourd'hui nous avons vaincus le mal! Ma sœur à plongé le royaume dans la terreur et je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Je vous jure par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux que le royaume sera maintenant dans la paix.

Le peuple l'acclamait tel un héros, cette acclamation qui attendait depuis longtemps fut .

Un an aprés, il fut proclamé roi et il choisis son frère Tyrion comme Main du roi. Il mit son beau-père, Selwyn comme argentier du royaume. Et maintenant il était marié à Brienne qui était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Tommen rejoinds la garde de nuit et de nombreux membres de sa famille ont rejoinds ses côtes donc Gemma sa tante et Joy sa cousine batarde.

**_Alors qu'en pensez vous de l'histoire? Désolée pour les fautes! :3_**


	2. No love lost

Pov Brienne

-"Jaime? Tu penses qu'une réconcilliation avec le nord est possible car se sont de braves gens.

-"Impossible. Ma sœur a laissé Ned Stark se faire trancher la tête sans rien dire . J'aurais aimé être allié avec me nord des Stark pas des Bolton.

Je soupirais, comme quoi le régne de Cersei est catastrophique.

La main de Jaime sur mon ventre me sortait de mon silence.

-"Bonjour toi! Comment tu te portes ma princesse ? Euh...ou mon prince bien sur ! "

Je me mis a rire. Cette scène était a la fois tordante et touchante. Voir Jaime heureux me rendait heureuse malgrés les humiliations que j'ai pu surbir de certaines personnes. Mais je me laissais pas abattre par ses vipères.

Pov Jaime

J'étais heureux que Brienne porte mon enfant. Mon plus grande crainte serait qu'elle accouche de jumeaux,fille et garçon. Je pensais sans cesse à cela même si le mestre lui avait dit qu'elle portait que un enfant.

Mon fils ne deviendra pas un Joffrey , je l'éspère au moins .

Les Tyrells était encore là, avec la grand-mére qui se promène tout le temps dans le jardin de rose a discuter avec ses petits-enfants. Comme Brienne l'a dit , Magaery éspère que j'aurais un fils pour pouvoir l'épouser tellement qu'elle a une soif de pouvoir débordante. Pauvre fille. JAMAIS je céderais mes enfants aux Tyrells. Ni a quiconque d'ailleurs. (_**Haha papa poule**_ (^^)

Mais j'avais une peur de faire tomber mon enfant vu que j'ai qu'une main gauche..

Je décidais d'aller rejoindre Tyrion histoire de parler. Il était dans le jardin en train de regarder la mer, il était pensif.

-"Bah alors petit frère?! Tu penses a quoi? Tu a pas interet de mentir , je suis ton roi! D'un ton ironique

-"Penses-tu que j'aurais des enfants un jour? Est-ce que je vais rencontrer une femme qui m'acceptera comme je suis? Me dit Tyrion d'un ton triste.

-"Petit frère, tu la trouvera ! J'en suis sur! Crois-moi j'en suis la preuve vivante!

Il me fit un un grand sourire et on s'est mit à rire jusqu'a que l'on vit Joy arriver toute suante et stressée .

Je commençais à m'inquiéter en la voyant arriver ainsi et je lui demandais:

-"Qu-est-ce qui se passe?!

-Brienne est en train d'accoucher!

Je lançais un regard affolé a Tyfion et Joy et je me mis a courir vers les appartements.

Mon cœur allait lâcher tellement que la joie était forte.

_**Alors? :) Fille ou Garçon a votre aviiis? **_


	3. Hapiness

Le peuple retenait son souffle. La reine était en train d'accoucher. On pouvait l'entendre crier avec une rage si forte.

Soudain,un silence lourd s'imposait. La reine arrétait de pousser. On pouvait entendre le roi la supplier de ne pas abandonner.

Et un cri se fit entendre.

Un cri vraiment puissant. Et les annonceurs se mirent a défiler dans la ville en hurlant:

"-La reine a donné naissance à une petite princesse!"

-"Longue vie à la princesse!"

Le peuple était heureux. Mais certains étaient deçus a cause du sexe de l'enfant .

**Pov Brienne**

J'étais tellement laminée par la douleur que je n'ai même pas pu voir mon enfant.

Je sais même pas si c'est un garçon où une fille! Quelle mère indigne que je suis .

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une armée de servantes devant mon lit. Je les dèvisageaient, au moment où je voulais leur donner l'ordre de sortir , j'entendis un petit gémissement de nourrisson.

Je baissais ma tête et je vis mon enfant. Je le regardais en tentant de trouver des éléments qui provenait de son père: elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux or. Une vraie Lannister, pas un seul élement de la famille Tarth.

-"C'est un garçon ou une fille?"

-"C'est une fille,Brienne." Dit Jaime

Quelle femme indigne! Je n'avais même pas remarquée la présence de mon mari! J'ai une fille! Une belle petite fille !

-"Comment veux-tu l'appeller? Me demandait Jaime

-"Joanna. Joanna Lannister."

Je pouvais voir des larmes sur le visage de Jaime. C'était de la joie où de la tristesse? Les deux je pense.

Il s'approchait de nous et prit Joanna dans ses bras , la regardait,examinait son visage et lui dit :

-"Bienvenue , Joanna de la maison Lannister ,deuxième de son nom!"

**Huit ans plus tard.**

La petite princesse Joanna affimait déja un caractère bien trempée. Bien que Joanna avait que huit ans ,cela n'arretait pas sa détermination a découvrir le monde elle même. En l'absence de frères , Joanna était donc l'héritière du Trône. Deux ans après sa naissance,sa mère a mis au monde une autre petite fille,Lyra qui avait héritée des yeux de sa mère et de sa chevelure. La princesse Lyra par rapport a Joanna était plus calme et était plus féminine que sa sœur.

**Pov Jaime**

-"Non Joanna! Non c'est non! Tu n'ira pas voir le tournois de joute!"

-"Mais Père! Sil-te plaît! Tu sais que j'aime ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux mon père que j'aime?" Me dit Joanna avec une moue de chaton

Je lançais un regard a sa mère qui riait derrière son assiette. Elle était magnifique. Et ses rondeurs de femme enceinte la rendait plus belle.

-"Lyra,tu en penses quoi toi ma princesse? Tu veux aller voir le tournoi de joute? "

Lyra était en train d'agiter sa tête de gauche a droite, hésitant sous mon regard sérieux et le sourire sadique de sa sœur.

-"Il aura des chevaliers là bas?" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-"Mais oui ma soeur! Il ya même Loras qui joute et il y'aura aussi Esmé et Gerion!"

Arf, la petite chipie! Elle sait que Lyra adore son cousin et sa cousine

Lyra ouvrit sa bouche en "O", se mit debout sur sa chaise et dit:

-"Père,quand allons-nous faire nos bagages?"

-"Ce soir! Dit Brienne"

-"Ouiiiii! Merci Père ! "

Elles descendirent de la table et venaient m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-"Allez vient Lyra, on vas prendre notre bain!" Dit Joanna à sa petite soeur.

Je souriais en regardant ma femme qui fait de même.

Tyrion m'avait prévenu, ces deux petites demoiselles allaient être de vraies chipies!

Il me faut un fils pour équilibrer la mise.

_**Alors! Vous en pensez quoi du chapitre? Envoyez les reviews! :D**_

_**AmiLightning.**_


	4. Chapter 6

**Pov Joanna**

J'étais heureuse que père nous autorise a regarder une joute. La joute est a Castral Rock chez Oncle Tyrion . Je crois que c'est pour fêter les sept ans de Gerion.

Mère ne sais pas si elle vient a cause du bébé. Toujours a cause du bébé. Je veux pas que sa soit un garçon sinon père ne nous aimerait plus.

Moi plus tard je voudrais être une chevalière mais Père avait peur pour moi . Il préférait que je sois une "Lady" . C'est injuste,Mère était une chevalière et même après leur mariage elle est restée une chevalière jusqu'à qu'elle soit enceinte.

Je me demandais pourquoi Papa portait toujours une main en or . Lyra et moi avons demandés a Mère pourquoi mais elle voulait pas nous répondre. C'est étrange.

Lyra et moi étions dans la chambre avec notre Septa,Terra qui nous aidait a faire nos bagages.

Elle gavait mon bagage de robes hideuses,pleines de soies. Beuuurk! Je préfère les pantalons moi!

-"Au lit les princesses!"

Je lançais un regard méchant a Terra , elle sait que je déteste quand on m'appelle Princesse.

-"MON NOM C'EST JOANNA COMME MA GRAND MÈRE ,PAS PRINCESSE!

"-Pardonnez-moi , Princesse Joana." Dit Terra en faisant une révérence.

Je DÉTESTE les révérence. A chaque fois que les personnes nous voient ils se baissent et disent Votre Grâce. C'est énervant.

-"Mais tu sais Joanna,tu vas sûrement être reine un jour!"

-"Et si Maman avait un fils ? Je crois pas non. Allez viens Lyra! Bonne nuit Septa!

Après trois jours de route,la famille royale était enfin arrivée a Castely Rock.

Le symbole du coq bleu sur un fond jaune avec écrit "Awake,Awake!" et bien sûr le lion doré sur fond rouge étaient fort présents.

Tyrion était marié avec Joanna Swift, la fille de Steffon Swift, et ils avaient deux enfants : un fils de sept ans Gerion et une fille de six ans,Esmé.

La tante de Joanna était mariée à Kevan,l'oncle de Tyrion.

**Pov Brienne**

J'étais tellement fatiguée par le voyage.

C'était la première fois que je visitais Castral Rock. C'était beau.

A notre sortie du carrosse , une foule nous accueillait avec des acclamations.

-"Mon Roi! Votre Grâce! Princesse Joanna! Princesse Lyra! Bienvenue!

J'avancais en tenant mon énorme ventre aux côtés de Jaime et des filles pour passer entre la foule et rejoindre mon beau frère et son épouse.

-"Brienne! La grossesse te vas si bien! Bienvenue à Castral Rock! Me dit Joanna en me donnant une accolade

-"Oh mes petites princesses vous avez grandis! Vous êtes trop mignonnes! Vous m'avez manqués! Dit-elle en serrant Lyra et Joanna dans ses bras.

Je l'autre côté je pouvais apercevoir Jaime,souriant en train de parler vivement avec Tyrion.

-"Ou sont Esmé et Gerion?" Demanda Lyra

-"Oh! Ils sont à l'intérieur! On rentre? Dit Joanna avec un grand sourire


	5. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je vous cache pas que je commence à m'inquiéter. .. J'ai aucun avis! Donc je sais pas si je dois continuer ou pas ... _

_**AmiLightning**_

**Pov Brienne**

Le château était splendide. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries qui montrait la conquête d'Aegon et de ses sœurs-épouses.

Tout comme King's Landing, le château abritait une grande salle avec des portraits et autres.

Gerion était assis sur la chaise de son père et Esmé sur celle de sa mère.

-"Regardez qui est là! Votre tante et vos cousines!" Dit Joanna d'un ton joyeux

-"Mes cousines adorées!" Dit Gerion tout en se dirigent vers les filles en courant et en leur faisant un bisou à chacune (**Gerion est déjà un petit charmeur :p)**

La relation que partage les filles avec Gerion et Esmé est très forte a leurs âges. J'espère que cela vas continuer.

-"Oh tante Brienne,comment vas tu? Le voyage ne vous as pas trop épuisés? Car on a organisés un banquet pour votre arrivée avec Mère! Me demandait Esmé

-"Je vais bien merci! Le voyage était très long et fatiguant! Oh mais il fallait pas,Esmé!" Je lui souriais

Esmé à toujours été malgré son jeune âge,une petite fille très mature, précoce et très sociable. Elle tient ça de son père.

-"Ma chérie,si tu accompagnait tes cousines et ta tante vers leurs chambres? " Dit Joanna

-"Bien sûr mère! Suivez - moi!"

**Pov Jaime**

Mon frère me manque horriblement a la capitale même si il a garder sa fonction de main du roi.

Mais cela était bizarre de me dire qu'il était marié et avait deux enfants. Wow.

-"Mais Jaime ! Laisse ton moignon respirer! "

Je détester me séparer de ma main d'or. Et puis j'avais pris l'habitude de ne jamais m'en séparer car je ne voulais pas que mes filles voient qu'il me manque une main.

-"De toute façon connaissant les filles,elles sont en train de faire un plan pour te l'arracher!"Dit Tyrion

-"C'est tout a fait leurs genre en plus!" Di-je en rigolant

Tyrion riait aussi mais pas vraiment.

-"Jaime,tu comptes dire a tes filles un jour que tu as tué ta sœur et tu eu des en..."

-" veux surtout pas qu'elles soient au courant. Tommen et Myrcella pensent toujours que leur père est Robert, tout le monde d'ailleurs."

-"Tu as raison, mais tu t'est trop vite débarrassé de Tommen à mon gout! Comme Brienne te l'as convenue tu aurais du le garder a tes cotes. Mais je pense que tu peux toujours le retirer de la garde de nuit et de plus Tommen et Myrcella étaient en guerre contre leur mère donc pourquoi pas?"

C'est vrai, il avait raison,j'avais agis bêtement en me débarrassant de Tommen. Il fallait que je réfléchisse a ça. "

-"Et essaye de rétablir des alliances avec Dorne. Moi si j'y vais je vais sûrement jamais revenir ! Dit Tyrion (**Le prince Oberyn vous rappelle rien? X)**


	6. Love will tear us apart

**Pov Jaime**

Après le banquet organisé pour notre arrivée, je décidais d'envoyer Joanna et Lyra au lit,elles étaient fatiguées par le voyage. Tout comme leur mère qui n'as pas pu assister au banquet.

-"Allez les filles! Au lit! "

Je prenais Lyra sur mon dos et je tenais Joanna par la main. Je souhaitais une bonne nuit a tout le monde et je sortais de la salle avec les filles.

Arrivé devant leur chambre , je faisais descendre Lyra de mon dos et lui demandais de mettre sa robe de chambre tout comme sa sœur.

-"Papa,retourne toi!" Me dit Lyra

Alors là j'étais choqué. Ma fille qui me demande me retourner pour qu'elle mette sa robe ! Je suis son père non? (**Mais elles sont en train de grandir Jaime! :3)**

Je me retournais en soufflant et les filles se changèrent.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire bonne nuit à Lyra qu'elle était déjà en train de ronfler.

Je mettais donc Joanna au lit et je lui demandais un bisou de bonne nuit et elle me dit d'une petite voix:

-"Non."

Je savais que Joanna avait quelque chose en ce moment elle semblait triste. Elle avait à présent la tête sous sa couverture.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as ma petite lionne?"

Je commençais a voir que son corps tremblait et je pouvais l'entendre renifler. Cela md brisait le cœur je n'aimais pas voir mes filles tristes. J'enlevais la couverture de sa tête et je pouvais voir que son visage était inondé de larmes.

-"Si maman à un garçon tu vas plus nous aimer?" Dit elle avec une voix pleine de peur et de tristesse

Je comprenais maintenant. Elle avait peur que je l'aime plus si leur mère me donnait un garçon. Certes je serais très heureux mais j'aimerais toujours mes petites filles.

-"Mais bien sûr que oui Joanna! Toi et ta sœur seriez toujours mes deux petites filles adorées. Quoi qu'il arrive je vous aimerais toujours! Et ta mère aussi! Vous êtes tous pour nous!"

Je pouvais voir sur son visage un sourire qui me rappelais tant sa mère. Elle essuyait ses larmes et me fit un bisou sur mes deux joues!

-"Bonne nuit Père!"

-"Bonne nuit ma princesse!" Je lui fit un bisou sur le front et je me dirigeais vers la porte quand Joanna m'interpellait et me dit:

-"J'espère que mon mari sera comme toi!"

-"Aucun homme ne peut être comme moi,Joanna .'

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

-"Je suis unique."

Elle levais les yeux en l'air et se retournais dans son lit en train de rire.

Je fermais la porte et je partais rejoindre ma chambre.

J'entrais et j'aperçois Brienne sur le lit en train de dormir, la main sur son ventre,ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait à la taille.

Je me changeais et me couchait a ses côtés,je l'embrassais sur la joue et je touchais son ventre et elle se réveilla. Elle se blottit contre moi et je lui demandais si elle allait bien.

-"Et bien! Le petit prince ou princesse m'empêche de dormir! Il bouge partout!"

"-Plus que Joanna?"

-"En pire! Il est sûrement en train de jouter dans mon ventre! Alors que Joanna,elle avait une pause lui non!" Dit Brienne

Je souriais mais je redoutais la réaction de Brienne pour ce que je vais lui annoncer. .

-"Brienne,je vais essayer de rétablir une alliance avec le Nord et Dorne."

Elle me regardait avec un regard pleins de suspicions

-"Oui. Sa peut être une bonne chose ! "

-"Je vais aussi récupérer Tommen."

**_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? :)_**

**_AmiLightning_**


End file.
